fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Spotlight/Volume 1
Fantendo - Spotlight 'is a Fantendo - Drive made by various people, managed by Sr.Wario. The first volume was made in 2016, and you can request to write an issue. Issues Issue 1: Mioda ''Written by PabloDePablo. The issue begins with Mioda going out hunting in the middle of the night, aiming a bow and arrow at a large reptilian creature. She attempts to fire an arrow, but the creature's thick hide stops the projectile in its tracks. Mioda panics and hides behind a rock, but quickly finds that the beast is fairly sluggish and incapable of charging her. Mioda walks up to the beast and pets its scales before noticing a strange infection in its eye. Attempting to tend to it, the eye begins glowing before popping out of its socket and growing legs, walking away, and hatching like an egg to reveal The Darkness. Mioda recognizes it as the spirit that once possessed her and attempts to reseal him, but to no avail. Beginning a trek back to her tent to retrieve a demon sealing bottle, Mioda quickly becomes annoyed with The Darkness, who continually attempts to possess her. Mioda manages to push him out with sheer willpower, but the demon begins chipping away at her, mocking her and calling her a crossdresser. Mioda quickly stops walking and turns around to face The Darkness, who continues mocking her. Mioda begins lashing out at him, saying he's the worst type of person and that if he says even one more mocking word against her identity she'll make sure to make his sealing as painful as possible and then throw him in a fire. The Darkness immediately shuts up and gets inside the sealing bottle, ending the issue. Issue 2: Smile ''Written by PabloDePablo.' The issue begins with Smile in front of the Spirit Council, who are attempting to coax him into stopping an old foe with the same Universal Shift Smile has. Smile wants to go back to Earth and be normal, but the Council revokes his Crystal of Shadow, and convinces Smile to return to his ghostly body so he can earn it back. Smile heads down through Gothic Castle with the Marksman Spirit, who questions why Smile is going back down. Smile says it'll all be clear in a moment and opens up a massive door, awakening Puppeterror again. Puppeterror quickly begins growling, but the Marksman Spirit defends Smile quickly. Smile explains that he needs to go through Mythic's old stuff and get a lead on who this new threat is - Puppeterror reluctantly complies and leads him to Mirror Tavern. In the Mirror Tavern, Smile opens a hidden door and finds a dusty old room, full of notebooks and cobwebs. Smile picks up one of the notebooks and flips through it, saying he has a long day ahead of him as the issue ends. Issue 3: Blank Written by Sr.Wario. A teenage girl is standing alone on a grimey sidewalk as it rains. She pulls out a ratty umbrella from her side and puts it up, it barely covering her and keeping her dry. She sighs and pulls out a cigarette and a lighter, taking a smoke as the rain pours down. In the distance, a woman screams out the name "Olivia" and the girl hears it, reluctantly walking down the street. Olivia walks into her house and finds a woman crashed down on the couch next to a bottle and a bag of cocaine. She sighs and sits in the rocking chair opposite of the woman and slowly dozes off into a deep restful sleep. She dreams about herself as a little girl where she and her mother are abused by a drunken father. Her mother barely scrapes enough together to escape their abuser and find a life in a cheap apartment in the ghetto. However, her mother can't escape the trauma and takes up drinking and drugs, leaving Olivia alone and on her own to take up her own bad habits. Olivia sees everything terrible in her life and it jolts her from her sleep. Woken up, she leaves her mother a note saying that she loves her, before heading out. Olivia realizes that she can't go on like this anymore, and needs to clean up her life and escape the cycle. Olivia finds a notice in the newspaper asking for young people to join an experiment by the company A22 Enterprises for a large cash reward. The comic then flashes to Olivia being restrained as a doctor tells her to relax. Olivia takes a deep breath and feels her entire body shake as something pulses through her and everything goes blurry before she falls unconcious. Quickly, she comes to, and looks in the mirror to see that her skin has become clear and she is shocked. The scientists tell her to calm down and approach her with needles to "fix her", but she protests and using her experience from fighting on the streets, knocks out the scientists and esapes from the lab, taking a large sum of money with her. Olivia reaches safety and hides in an alley for a moment. Looking at her new skin, she asks herself what she's even doing with her life and breaks into tears. She then hears screaming from the alley and sees a guy beating on a girl. Olivia hops into action and quickly beats up the guy. The girl is incredibly thankful and offers Olivia money, but Olivia denies it. The girl asks Olivia's name, and Olivia tells her that it's "Blank" after her skin color. Blank uses the money she stole to buy an apartment and slowly sets it up. Although it's not much, she's proud that her life is finally going somewhere and she considers entering the crime fighting business as she lays in bed. Suddenly, she hears a knock on the door, and gets up to investigate it, leading up to the events of Assemble. Issue 4 Issue 5 Issue 6 Issue 7 Issue 8 Issue 9 Issue 10 Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Subpages Category:Comics Category:Fantendo - Drive